Cartoon Olympics: London 2012
Cartoon Olympics: London 2012 is a crossover video gme featuring SpongeBob SquarePants, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario Bros., and Ed, Edd n Eddy. It follows the 2012 Summer Olympics. It features new sports not shown at the last summer olympics Characters Teams There are four teams from different universes. SpongeBob Series *SpongeBob SquarePants (All-Around) *Patrick Star (Power) *Squidward Tentacles (Speed) *Sandy Cheeks (Skill) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Skill) *Dirty Bubble (Power) *Man Ray (All-Around) *Pearl Krabs (Speed) *Mr. Krabs (All-Around) *Larry the Lobster (Power) Sonic the Hedgehog Series *Sonic the Hedgehog (Speed) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Skill) *Knuckles the Echidna (Power) *Amy Rose (All-Around) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Speed) *Dr. Eggman (Skill) *Silver the Hedgehog (Skill) *Blaze the Cat (All-Around) *Metal Sonic (Speed) *Vector the Crocodile (Power) Mario Bros. Series *Mario (All-Around) *Luigi (All-Around) *Wario (Power) *Peach (Skill) *Yoshi (Speed) *Bowser (Power) *Bowser Jr. (All-Around) *Daisy (Speed) *Donkey Kong (Power) *Waluigi (Skill) Ed, Edd n Eddy Series *Eddy (All-Around) *Edd (Skill) *Ed (Power) *Sarah (Speed) *Kevin (Skill) *Lee (All-Around) *Marie (Skill) *Nazz (Speed) *Johnny (Speed) *Rolf (Power) Sports﻿ *Javelin Throw *Equestrian *Football (Soccer) *Long Jump *Discus *Field Hockey *100m Hurdles *Canoeing *Volleyball *Tennis *Table Tennis *Badminton *Synchronized Swimming *Archery *100M Freestyle *Rythmic Ribbon *Shooting *Hammer Throw *Fencing *Trampoline *Uneven Bars *1000m Kayak *100m Breaststroke *Judo *20k Run *Cycling (BMX) *Balance Beam *London Party Mode Dream Events *Dream Long Jump (Yoshi's Island) *Dream Discus (Windy Valley) *Dream Badminton (Goo Lagoon) *Dream Table Tennis (Cul-de-Sac) *Dream Hurdles (Battlerock Galaxy) *Dream Uneven Bars (Grand Metropolis) *Dream Equestrian (Mrs. Puffs Boating School) *Dream Football (Park n' Flush) *Dream Spacewalk (Synchro Station Galaxy) *Dream Sprint (BINGO Highway) *Dream Fencing (SpongeBob's Pineapple) *Dream Rafting (Cul-de-Sac Beach) * Trvia *May is the only Kanker not to be playable but is seen as a referee. *The Power type section is the only section not to have a girl. *Sarah's flag was supposed to be a doll but it was changed to her hair. *Sandy was supposed to be an all-around type but due to strength problems she is a skill type (same to Lee who is a all-around type and supposed to be a power type) *In an artwork Patrick's freckles dissapear. **Another artwork shows the girls in their synchronized swimming event Amy is using the finishing pose left mirrored,while Sandy,Sarah,and Peach do it right mirrored. *This is the same game as Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Message *This is all made by Maureen4595. Flags﻿ Team SpongeBob SpongeBob_flag.png|SpongeBob's flag Patrick_flag.png|Patrick's flag Squidward_flag.png|Squidward's flag Sandy_flag.png|Sandy's flag Plankton_flag.png|Plankton's flag Dirty Bubble_flag.png|Dirty Bubble's flag Man Ray_flag.png|Man Ray's flag Pearl_flag.png|Pearl's flag Mr. Krabs_flag.png|Mr. Krabs' flag Larry_flag.png|Larry's flag Team Sonic Sonic_flag.jpg|Sonic's flag Tails_flag.jpg|Tails' flag Knuckles_flag.jpg|Knuckles' flag Amy_flag.jpg|Amy's flag Shadow_flag.jpg|Shadow's flag Robotnik_flag.jpg|Dr. Eggman's flag Silver_flag.jpg|Silver's flag Blaze_flag.jpg|Blaze's flag MetalSonic_flag.jpg|Metal Sonic's flag Vector_flag.jpg|Vector's flag Team Mario Mario_flag.jpg|Mario's flag Luigi_flag.jpg|Luigi's flag Wario_flag.jpg|Wario's flag Peach_flag.jpg|Peach's flag Yoshi_flag.jpg|Yoshi's flag Bowser_flag.jpg|Bowser's flag Bowser_jr_flag.jpg|Bowser Jr.'s flag Daisy_flag.jpg|Daisy's flag DK_flag.jpg|Donkey Kong's flag Waluigi_flag.jpg|Waluigi's flag More coming soon... Team Ed, Edd, n Eddy Eddy_flag.png|Eddy's flag Edd_flag.png|Edd's flag Ed_flag.png|Ed's flag Sarah_flag.png|Sarah's flag Kevin_flag.png|Kevin's flag Lee_flag.png|Lee's flag Marie_flag.png|Marie's flag Nazz_flag.png|Nazz's flag Johnny_flag.png|Johnny's flag Rolf_flag.png|Rolf's flag Artwork CO,L2012.png|Title artwork 1.png|Amy, Peach, Sandy, and Sarah in the Synchronized Swimming event. artwork 2.png|Sonic and Patrick in the Dream Hurdles Event in Battlerock Galaxy artwork 3.png|Metal Sonic and Eddy in the Badminton, Doubles, event. Characters Category:Crossover Games Category:Maureen4595